Many movement impaired individuals find it difficult to walk without assistance from a cane or the like as well as simple tasks such as putting on shoes and picking up clothing and the like from the floor. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an aid that could be converted to function as a cane, a shoe horn and a clothing retrieval hook.